


Maby

by VonWrites



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mindless self indulgent fluff, mox being mox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonWrites/pseuds/VonWrites
Summary: Mindless self indulgent fluff and other sorts of drabbles regarding Mox and my OC Baby from a previous fic of mine.





	1. Snowed In Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😱 Our muses get snowed into their house!
> 
> Oh so cute! Love this idea. Ok so this is obvious a holiday/winter au of The Wolf Among Us. Same characters of Baby and Mox with some holiday cuteness. I tried to crank this one out fast so not much proof reading was done. My bad.

Winter. Ever since Baby was just a little pigtailed girl it had always been her favorite season. Cold weather, sweaters, hot chocolate, holidays, SNOW! It truly was the most wonderful time of the year to Baby.

To Jonathan Moxley, it was probably the hardest season to survive. The place he lived barely had any heating and his clothes were growing threadbare from wearing them all through the rest of the year. Sure he could try and work the odd holiday job to earn his keep but it was getting hard and harder the longer he had to do it.

That’s why this year Baby had made a decision. This season her parents were going to be out of town until well after the new year, something she was honestly fine with since she knew they both worked hard to make sure their family could live comfortably. It also made it easier to sneak a particular boy into her home without anyone being the wiser.

“Pack up your things Johnny. You’re staying at my place this winter break.” Was the only warning she had given the boy on the rare day that he had decided to come to school. The misfit teen was absolutely floored as he had caught her leaning against his barely used locker. Her arms were crossed and the look of determination on her pretty face let him know that there was absolutely no arguing with her.

“Bringing me home for the holidays? Why Baby how forward of you.” His hand was on his chest in mock indignation. “However will I be able to keep my modesty with such temptation before me?”

Leaning in close his cheek nuzzled her own affectionately as he whispered in her ear, “How about we make a deal huh? I come to your place for break and this year if I’m good, my present will be you being  _ **naughty**_.”

“M-mox.” Her whole body felt flush with an aching heat as she shivered against him in such want. Only he could get such a visceral reaction from her and he relished in her timid attraction.

Just as he was about to mess with her some more, the harsh school bell rung all through the building. “I’ll see you after class babe.” Was all he said as he pulled away from her body, the pleasant heat that had shared with her now gone which made her pout. Turning her around in the direction of her next class, he not to subtly slapped her be-skirted ass.

“Jonny!” 

“You’re making it really hard for me to be nice Baby, when you still wear skirts like that.” He blew her a kiss before sending harsh death glares at any boy who dare stare at her pleat covered ass. She was his Baby and no one else’s.

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t need to go home and pick up anything else?” Baby repeated her question for what seemed like the millionth time as they arrived at her doorstep. Both were shaking off the fresh beginnings from the season’s first snowfall. All he had was the clothes on his back. A faded shirt, jeans with holes too big to be deemed as a fashionable choice, his signature leather jacket to try and combat the elements, and an old scarf that she had noted he had owned since the second grade that had begun to unravel around middle school.

“I’m good Baby. Besides all my good clothes are probably still hiding in your closet or under your bed.” He pointed out as he let himself into her home with the spare key that he now owned. The “not couple” had basically been living together for months now with the occasional breaks when her parents came back from their work trips being none the wiser.

“Right.” Baby shook her head as she recalled just the other day trying to round up all of his dirty clothes left scattered in her room so that she could do laundry. What he had deemed as his “good clothes” wasn’t really better than what he had on now. Her normally neat and organized room could be a disaster zone whenever he was in one of his messy moods.

Even though she had technically assigned him the family guest room, more often than not he was in her room, sharing her bed. Not that she minded that last part. It had taken her no time at all to get used to falling asleep in the strong, toned arms of Jon Moxley.

“Jonny…” As the front door closed and they were finally allowed to be alone together, she put on her biggest doe eyes and pouted her lips just enough to be look like they were begging to be kissed.

When Mox turned around and caught sight of her, he knew that she was up to something. And deep down he knew that whatever she was going to ask him, he would have absolutely no chance in denying her. He was absolutely at the mercy of his girl when she was like this and they both knew it. “Y-yeah Baby?” He gulped already preparing himself for whatever she threw at him.

Taking a step forward, her hands delicately played with the ragged and frayed edges of what he called his “scarf”. “I was just thinking… Maybe we could go clothes shopping? I want to get you a new scarf. And some warmer clothes… Please Jon.” It worried her to pieces that he had been going so long without an proper snow gear. It was a miracle he didn’t catch any bad sicknesses during the fall chill but this winter was rumored to be the worst in a long time. If Mox wasn’t prepared it was possible that he could regret it for the rest of his life.

“Baby.” He sighed knowing that deep down she meant well. After all Baby didn’t have an unkind bone in her body. But a gesture as huge as she was suggesting, it just wasn’t something he was used to.

“I’m not talking about any charity or pity.” She knew he would hesitate. He wouldn’t be Mox of he didn’t make everything in her life at least a little bit difficult. But she loved him for it none the less. It kept her on her toes.

“Think of it as me making up for all the Christmases I missed with you in the past. Plus a few birthdays. There had been moments when Baby wondered about what could have been. How better off his life would have been if she had tried harder to keep him in hers. How much more healthy and happy he could have been if not for her-

“Don’t do that.” His voice was strong but still gentle as his arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her to his chest. Pressing a sweet kiss to the top of her head to show her that he held no hard feelings for the past. The past was the past and there was nothing they could do about it but move on.

“You really don’t need to.” Just as Baby was about to protest, he cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. “Just let me think about it alright? It’s not a no just yet…Just give me some time to mull it over.” Was all he asked of her. With a small nod of her head, she knew she could agree to his request. “Take all the time you need.” Was all she said before placing a sweet kiss to his finger.

“Let’s go take a nap. School has me wiped out.” Mox’s arms stretched out wide as he gave out a comical yawn to which Baby giggled.

“You didn’t even go to class.” She pointed out obviously but made no objections as she took him by the hand and led him to her room.

“Yeah but all that escorting you class to class? That prince charming shit you like so much, it’s hard work.” The whole day he made sure that she got to all her classes safely and if any boy even dared to go near her, he sent them on their merry way. Not that she really minded.

“My hero.” Baby made sure his “heroic” efforts were always rewarded as she like always pressed a doting kiss on his cheek.

“Yeah yeah.” Baby was the only person in the world that could get Mox so shy and meek when given the chance. It was all just so endearing and sweet in her eyes. He trusted her enough to be so vulnerable with his emotions and she knew that with the hard life he had lived that his trust was a hard one to come by. She was truly grateful that he had put that much good will and faith into her hands and swore to always protect him just like he did for her.

“Now get your cute ass in bed. Or no little spoon for you.” They both knew his threat to be empty as they both made to lay down on her heavenly comfortable bed. Even if Mox tried to fall asleep not somehow attached to his bedmate, sometime during their rest his body would seek her own and bring her close to cradle against his chest. She would never dare speak it out loud in public but her Mox was a sleep cuddler and it was something she happily kept to herself.

“Do you want me to turn on the heater? I hear it’s gonna get cold fast with the snow coming in. Or I could bring out more blankets-”

“Baby.”

Throwing her heavy comforter over their bodies was good enough for him at the moment. “If it gets cold, I heard sharing body heat helps. Some skin on skin action.” His breath was hot against her ear as they held each other close.

“Quit teasing.” Feeling absolute shame from just how quickly her body responded to his words, Baby buried her face into the crook of Mox’s neck. Here were some steps she was ready to make with Mox, like sharing a bed and not so innocent caresses against each other. But there were many things Baby knew she wasn’t quite ready for yet. Even with the boy that had easily made his way into her heart and had no chance of ever leaving it again. But he was cool with it all. He knew her limits and even if he liked to tease her close to the edge, he knew when to back off. He might have been a son of a bitch to other people in the past, but he respected his girl and her boundaries.

No other words were said as the pair’s eyes both began to droop. The combination of the bed, comforter, and their own embrace was enough to lull each other into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

They were only supposed to be down and out for a quick cat nap. Just an hour or two tops to recharge their batteries. But when Baby finally began to stir awake from her much needed rest, she already knew something was off.

From the looks of it the sun had set but with it being the winter, Baby wasn’t too sure it was technically night just yet. Trying with all her might to shift in the arms of Mox, she found it extremely difficult to try and face her window for a good peak. Jonathan Moxley was probably the heaviest sleeper she had ever met, absolutely dead to the world and with the world’s strongest grip even when unconscious. He was like a sleeping bear with the strength to match.

Craning her neck in the most uncomfortable way she could manage, a shocked gasp tore through her as she looked from out her window. The street lights on her neighborhood were enough to alert her that they had actually slept until night but what truly gotten her was the massive wall snow that was piled up to her window. Somehow in some way while they were out in dreamland, the on coming winter storm had come through and snowed her house in.

“Mox. Mox! Jon!” She tried her best to gently nudge him awake but when all else failed she got a bit more aggressive.

“Fuck off.” He mumbled face first into his pillow as a reflex.

“Johnny… I’m not wearing any underwear.” Baby blurted out the first thing that came to her mind that she knew would get some sort of reaction from him, even in a half asleep state.

“What?!” Blue eyes shot open and frantically darted around in the dark to find the source of his half asleep excitement. The hands that were draped over her waist in their sleep were quickly running down her body and rested over the curve of her ass just barely playing with the hem of her skirt that had rode up during their nap.

“Oh so you get up for that and nothing else?” Her eyes rolled already knowing what he was going to say in response to her poor choice of words.

“Baby you’re the only thing that can get me up so easily. I “get up” to the thought of you all the time.“ His voice was still low and husky from sleep. It was honestly a pleasant surprise she had learned awhile ago after their first time sharing a bed together.

"You perv.” She half heartedly slapped his chest. Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment as she knew everything he said to be true. While she was demure and still coming to terms with her not fully awakened sensuality, Mox was very open and public with his sexuality.

“Look outside.” Her hand gently cradled his cheek to guide his vision to where she wanted.

“What the fuck?” He blinked several times trying to determine if his still sleep riddled brain was messing with him or not.

“We’re snowed in.” Baby groaned as he body fell back down into her bed, staring at her ceiling in disbelief.

“We shit. I guess we’re eating in tonight.” A goofy grin was on his face as he tried to lighten up their situation. In his head it wasn’t such a bad thing. Being trapped in a nice house with the girl of his dreams. It was like the vacation he always wanted.

“I wanted us to go out before the snow beat us. Pick up some groceries, at the very least get you a some gloves with fingers on them-”

“Why are you so hung up on my clothes?” It was something Baby just wasn’t letting go of and it confused the hell out of Mox. Sure she was a worrier but this was getting a bit out of hand.

“None of your clothes are meant for the snow! If you went out there right now in what you’re wearing you’d get hypothermia and probably lose a limb or worse!” She had been keeping her thoughts to herself for quite some time now and it was all just adding up to her eventual nervous breakdown.

“Come here baby. Shhh.” He made sure his tone was low and calm as he guided her into his arms. One hand was carefully playing with her hair, something he knew calmed her even as a child when it wasn’t up in her signature pigtails, while the other drew lazy patterns on her back. “Now what is this really about? You can tell me.”

“What kind of girlfriend would I be if I can’t even make sure my boyfriend is dressed warm for winter?” She fret softly into his chest.

“Boyfriend?” Her head moved slightly as his chest hummed with amusement. Her whole body went stiff as she realized her word choice.

“What? I didn’t say that.” Her whole body squirmed as she tried to back out of the proverbial corner she had put herself in. She had only just gotten him back into her life recently, the last thing she wanted was to scare him away with her talk of romantic attachment and just how head over heels she was for him in their “relationship”.

“Hold still Baby. Or should I say girlfriend?”

“Quit teasing me.” She was in no mood to be teased. Especially when it came to her sensitive heart and her idea of romantic notions. She knew it was too early in their reunion to even speak of relationships, romance, and dare she think it LOVE. But in her heart had always belonged to him. She knew that it was ever since the 2nd grade.

“Hey.” His hand unlatched from her hair to carefully tilt her head up and stare deep into her eyes. “Who says I’m teasing?”

“I am.” Baby held firm as she searched into his soulful blue eyes for any signs of trickery or deceit. “We’re not dating. We’re not boyfriend and girlfriend. We’re-… we’re just us. Just Baby and Mox.”

Mox had the most unconvinced look on his face at her words. It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself more than him, but to what cause?

“You sure about that dollface? Because I’m pretty sure that girlfriend’s let their boyfriend’s practically move in with them. Girlfriend’s worry about their boyfriend’s wellbeing. While boyfriend’s walk their girlfriend’s to class and beat up any other punk who tries to even flirt with his girlfriend. We’re at least like silver card status in the dating world, babe.”

“But you never asked me to be your girlfriend. We don’t have a solid date for an anniversary…” Her voice was so small and weak it sounded so pathetic in her head. “You never called me your girlfriend… We’ve never even kissed!”

“I thought it was sort of an unspoken thing.” Slowly he was beginning to realize that his own form of nonverbal communication wasn’t exactly the most helpful when it came to his girl. It was something he was honestly trying to work on after years of being neglected and ignored. He had to realize that Baby actually wanted to hear his thoughts and opinions on things. She actually valued his input.

And for their lack of kissing, he had wanted to kiss her on so many occasions but while he was experienced, he knew that she was practically a virgin in all sense of the word. She still got all shy and meek whenever he kissed her cheek, he was only trying to slowly transition her into more physical displays of affection.

“Could have fooled me.” Her words once again mumbled, feeling completely mortified with embarrassment.

“Baby. I’m so sorry.” If anyone else had heard him, they would have probably thought they were going crazy. THE Jon Moxley apologizing? It was practically unheard of. But when he was around her, he was man enough to own up to his mistakes and recognize when he screwed up no matter how big or small it was. When he was with her, he was a better person.

“I never thought about how much this all could mess with your pretty little head. You don’t deserve any of that fuckery.” His thumb tenderly stroked her cheek while he sighed heavily, clearly frustrated at himself.

“Would you though?”

Baby blinked in confusion.

“Would I what?”

“Would you be my girlfriend? After all my fuckups… Would you even want to be with me?” Mox’s worst fear in life was that she would finally come to her senses and realize that she was too good for him. That he was just trailer park trash and she was the golden girl, a perfect angel that walked the lands and had better men falling at her feet just to get her to notice them.

“D-do you mean it?” Tears began to well up in her eyes and threatened to fall as she tried to make sense of his question.

“You’re not just asking because I want you to?” The last thing Baby wanted was for Mox to do something just because he thought she wanted it. She wanted him to  **want** to be her boyfriend.

“You’re shitting me right Babe? You do realize how fucking crazy I am for your right?” Mox had practically been in love with her since they were in elementary school. His childhood sweetheart. His one that got away but through some divine miracle, he was able to get her back into his life. He was gonna make sure that this time she stayed in his life until the day he dropped dead.

“I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be the one who gets to hold you close and kiss the fucking daylights out of you. I want every guy in town to have another reason to hate me, because I get to say that you’re my girlfriend.” Mox was practically spilling his guts out for her and for some strange reason, he was fine with that. It didn’t seem as unnatural as he had always dreaded in the past. Maybe it didn’t feel so bad because he was actually being honest to both her and himself.

“I want-” But before Mox could list off more of the things he wanted to have with her, soft lips caught his own and stole all words and thoughts that were previously in his mind. Replacing them with the only one that mattered:  **Baby**.

Never in all his years of living did he think that he would be on the receiving end of a kiss. He had always been the first to make a move, the first to take charge and get what he wanted. But as he laid in bed with the love of his life, her stealing the very breath from his mouth, he had just about died and gone to heaven.

“You’re my boyfriend now.” The way she had said it so confidently and a matter of factly made his heart flutter. The fact that she had managed to speak the words as their lips barely parted before going in for another kiss had him practically swooning. He had never seen her so confident and self assured of her own feelings, especially when it came to him. Mox honestly found it really hot. A total turn on.

“Yours.” He moaned against her lips. One hand cupped the back of her neck to keep her close while the other cheekily caught a handful of her ass.

“Jon.” While they both knew during any other circumstance her saying his name would have been an appropriate chastising, both were so caught up in the moment that the moment she went to speak his name it came out a breathless bashful whimper. And Mox knew in that moment that all he wanted for Christmas, and the rest of his life, was to hear her say his name just like that over and over again.

“Holy shit.” Mox was left panting as he stared wide eyed at the ceiling in disbelief. He had to be dreaming. This all had to be some really hot dream that he was gonna wake up from at any moment.

Baby was still in his arms, her hair all wild and her bottom lip now stuck between her teeth as she looked well ravished. Mox knew he had to try and calm his body down before he ended up doing something really naughty but kept a mental snapshot of that exact moment to keep with him in times of need.

“Is it hot in here? Or is just you?” His brain obviously hadn’t fully rebooted after crashing if that was what came out of his mouth. But it made any of the tension that Baby was worried about leave her body as she broke into a fit of giggles against him. Her face crashing into the crook of his neck which only made Mox burst out into much needed laughter.

“With pick up lines like that it’s a wonder we didn’t start dating earlier!”

“Hey I’m a master of the craft. It takes time to woo a babe like you.”

“Oh is that what you call it? Wooing?”

“Yeah wooing. It got  **you**  to kiss  **me**! Who knew you had that in you! My Baby isn’t much of an innocent baby anymore. There was nothing chaste about that kiss. And was that tongue I almost felt at the end? Do I gotta track down Santa and tell him to put you on the naughty list?” He teased as the two playfully rolled back and forth on the bed. A human ball of tangled limbs and merry laughter.

“Isn’t that what you asked for, for Christmas?”

“What?”

“Me being ‘ _ **naughty**_ ’?”

“If that’s what I get for being good, then consider me a changed man.”

“Don’t go doing anything too drastic. There’s only one Jon Moxley out here in the world and I’M lucky to be dating him.”

“I think you got that twisted Baby. **I’M**  lucky to be dating  **YOU**.”

“Agree to disagree.”

“Look at this. Our first fight as a couple.”

“Kiss and make up?”

“Baby you read my mind.”

The new couple gazed lovingly into each others eyes, everything feeling completely natural as both leaned in to meet in a tender kiss.

* * *

**Bonus Epilogue:**

"Baby. No.”

“Jonny. Yes.”

The couple was at a complete impasse, both standing firm and holding their ground as they made faces at each other trying to nonverbally win their argument.

“Um… I can just put this aside and ring it last-”

“Yes-”

“No!”

The poor store employee didn’t know what to do as he was ringing up a pile of clothes at his register.

Baby had finally convinced Mox to let her take him shopping (though it was more of a deal since she had agreed to some more steamy make outs in public places to show the town that the two were now officially dating in exchange). Mox had agreed to let her buy him a couple of things to help make sure he didn’t turn into a “Mox-icle”, her words not his, during the winter break.

What he did not agree to was her trying to buy him a perfect brown faux leather biker jacket with shearling trim that just looked like it was made for him and him alone.

Sure he agreed to try it on for her. How could he resist her puppy eyes when she asked. He even posed in it to take a few pictures, something he liked to think she took for her own naughty reasons. But then he saw the price tag and that piece of fabric went back on a hanger and far away from him. Out of sight and out of mind until Baby dropped it on the counter along with the rest of the clothes he was getting. Which now sparked a heated debate between the two. Their first “official” fight.

“It fits you. It will help keep you warm. You actually like it!” Baby was listing off all the pros on the list for buying the offending jacket one by one on each of her fingers.

“It’s expensive!” Mox was quick to bring up as the tag was face up for the two of them to see. The cashier only shrugged, clearly not wanting to add to the argument but even he couldn’t deny that the jacket was a bit pricey compared to the other clothes they were buying.

“It’s not that bad.” The last thing Baby wanted to do was flaunt around just how much spending money she had. How her parents gave her an “allowance” that she saved, having no real reason to splurge on things since she was by no means a materialistic girl and would rather save the money in her bank account for rainy days. This was her ultimate rainy day.

“Baby.” Mox was just about to put his foot down, his voice was firm and his face straight to lay down some sort of law before Baby beat him to the punch.

“If you let me buy it, I’ll wear the matching skirt out with you.”

That was her trump card. A small scrap of brown faux leather that could barely be called a skirt. A skirt that he wasn’t gonna deny seeing and imagining her wearing while posing risque on a motorcycle but in no way thinking it could actually happen.

While before they left her house he was quick to make a rule about how the two were not, by any circumstances at all, going to be a couple that did cutesy things like “wear matching outfits”, she knew that he would make an exception or two if it met his “needs” ( ~~kinks~~ ).

Mox didn’t even need to say a word before Baby took out her card and handed it to him.

“I’ll be right back.” Was all she said before pecking him on the lips and skipping off in the direction of the skirt.

“Dude. Your girlfriend is so fucking cool.” The cashier praised as Mox stood against the counter with the widest grin on his face. He would have normally given the other guy a dirty look for even talking about Baby. But right now all he could do was bask in how good it felt to hear out loud how she was his girl.

“Yeah. She is.”


	2. Christmas Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paring: Mox x OC (Baby)
> 
> Summary: Coming home for the holidays would normally be a good thing, for Jon Moxley it only brings him anxiety and some very confusing memories.
> 
> Warning: Some swearing in it and somewhat sexual nature but nothing too graphic (It’s Mox we’re talking about here)
> 
> A/N: This is obviously way too late lol. But I thought it was a cute idea to add to the Maby Universe.

For a seven year old, standing in line waiting to take a picture with the local mall Santa could be a bit of a gamble.

For Baby, it was all Christmas cheer and candy canes. The little girl believed in Santa with all of her good natured heart and was excited more than ever to take a picture with him for a very special reason. This time she wasn’t doing it alone.

For little Jonny Moxley, it was absolute torture. Never in his short seven years of living did he believe that Santa Claus existed. No jolly old fat man ever came to his slum of a home and gave him presents for being a “good” boy. His parents never even let him pretend that magical things could happen in life.

But he wasn’t going to ruin it for Baby and tell her any of the things his parents told him regarding the old man that got paid to sit and take pictures all day with other crying kids.

The little pigtailed girl practically cried when he told her that he had never once talked to Santa and told him what he wanted for Christmas. To her it was the saddest thing she had ever heard. Jonny was a good boy, why wasn’t he allowed to talk to Santa? It was in that moment that she had run to her parents and begged them to take the two to the mall.

And now here they were, up next to see the big man himself. Baby, like always, was talking Mox’s ear off with anything and everything she was thinking about. The topic this time was of course, Christmas. More importantly, all the things she was hoping for. While other kids in school were greedy little monsters that wanted more than they deserved, Mox knew Baby was practically the most well behaved kid on the planet and more than deserved anything and everything her big heart desired.

What caught him off guard though was every toy and thing she listed off had a common theme, “I won’t ask for too many Barbies since you don’t like playing with Barbies. But if I ask for a regular doll house instead of that pretty pink princess castle, then you can use it too with your action figures. We can share it!”

While the little girl’s mind was going a mile a minute, the poor little boy was taking forever to catch up.

“Share?” His head titled and the word almost sounded foreign coming from his mouth.

“Mmmhm! Share!” Sharing with Mox already came easy to Baby. She practically shared everything with him already. She shared her pretty crayons and markers during class with him. She shared her yummy snacks with him during lunch and recess. She even shared her toys with him when he came over to her house. So asking Santa for more new toys for them to share was just an automatic give in to Baby.

“What do you want for Christmas Johnny? Maybe if we share our gift we can ask for something big!”

Little Mox only shrugged his shoulders. All this time and he still hadn’t thought to ask for anything. Because he already knew what he was getting for Christmas, nothing. And he wasn’t going to let Baby hedge her bets and ask for something on behalf of the both of them when she deserved the real presents.

Before Baby could go back to babbling, a disenchanted teen dressed in a tight elf costume was ushering the two inside. The closer to the genuinely kind and jolly looking old man with a real white beard, and not a fake looking one that in any other case Mox would have considered being naughty and trying to pull, the quieter Baby got and her pudgy hand held onto Mox’s one tighter as she got shy.

With a little help, and a lot of maneuvering from adults carrying the two children, Baby and Mox sat on either knee of the jolly old Saint Nick.

“Hello there little girl. What would you like for Christmas?” The old man’s voice was merry and warm. Like an elderly grandfather who doted on his grandchildren. Baby was completely awestruck as she stared wide eyed with wonder. Mox had never seen the girl speechless. Ever.

“She really really really wants a pretty pink princess castle for Christmas. She’s gonna tell you she wants something to share with me but she deserves that castle… And a matching princess dress for her to wear.” Little Mox put his proverbial baby foot down as he told the Father of Christmas the little girl’s not so secret Christmas wishes. He was not about to haggle with a holiday mascot but if he had to, he would. For her.

“Jonny!” Her chubby cheeks brightened, still too shy to do anything in front of the Santa.

“And what would you like little boy?” The kind old man asked.

“Nuthin’.” Mox was quick to shrug which only made Baby squirm more and tugged his hand gently to try and coax a real answer out of him.

“There is really nothing in the world you would want for Christmas? No toys? No wishes?” Something about the old man’s wording sparked something within the little boy’s heart. If he could ask for one thing in his life and it come true, he knew without a shadow of a doubt what he wanted it to be.

With his free hand he beckoned for the old man to lean down so he could whisper it. “You gotta keep this a secret.” The seven year old demanded with as much dignity he could muster. The old man was sincere as he listened.

“I want her to be happy. Forever.” Mox knew that his life was never going to get any better. That if being a kid like him was tough, it was only going to get worse with age. But Baby? She had a good life. She was happy. He wouldn’t waste a wish on himself because it could never come true. But a girl like Baby, she had a chance. If miracles existed, it would be for girl’s like her.

“Is that what you truly want?” The old man questioned with a twinkle in his eye that made Mox think for even just barely a moment, that he could possibly be somewhat Santa. But that was crazy.

Mox wasn’t even looking at the old man anymore. All he could see was Baby sitting beside him all wide eyed and desperately curious, wanting to know what he had asked for and if there was any way she could help get it.

“Yep.”

“Then you keep doing what you are doing now, and there is no doubt in my mind that your wish will come true.”

And with the flash of an expensive photography light, Mox’s first (and for many years) last Mall Santa encounter was long forgotten. Until…

* * *

“It’s nice being back home for the holidays isn’t it?” Baby hummed in completely serene joy as she stood inside her childhood home. Just basking in the memories. It had been a few years since either of them had stepped foot in the place.

After high school, when Baby had decided on what college to attend out of state, Mox decided to take their relationship to the next level and moved away with her, not wanting to spend any moment for the rest of his life separated from her. Mox lived in a slummy apartments and did odd jobs while Baby stayed in college dorms and worked for her degree.

The two planned on living together fully once she was done with school and decided on what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. Mox was there to support her in anything and everything she wanted. No matter how big or small. His girl was a go getter and anything was possible for her. Because he believed in her.

“Yeah and this time you aren’t sneaking me in as your dirty little secret.” Mox chimed in as he dropped their luggage down on the living room floor. “Your dirty, sexy little secret.” He hummed back as his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. There were a lot of good memories of them in that house.

“Mox!” Baby giggled and squirmed as he was being handsy with her, in the middle of her childhood living room. Even though she didn’t have to worry about being caught by her parents, they had moved out of the state a few years ago and left the house to her should she ever want to visit or even move back in permanently, she couldn’t shake the basic teenage virginal bashfulness she once had.

“Now when I fuck you, you can be as loud as you want and not get caught.” A not so playful nip at her neck had Baby flushed with a not so unpleasant heat.

“Jon!” She chastised half heartedly as she leaned back into his strong arms.

“Yeah you’ll be screaming that later too.” She didn’t need to look at him to see the smug grin on his face. She could practically feel it as his stubbled cheeks left a welcomed burn against her neck as he nuzzled her.

“Oh my god look!” Any chance of having really kinky sex out in the open living room was now squashed as Baby spotted an old photo of themselves as children still placed atop the fire place. Now knowing that picture was up there made things a bit too weird and Mox knew he would have to hide it or at least place it face down before he planned his Christmas checklist of holiday sexcapades.

“We were so pudgy and cute!” Baby cooed as she delicately traced her finger over the round cheeks of baby fat and all around innocence of their youth. The two of them were such cute little kids, it made her yearn for those days once more… or perhaps find a similar solution regarding children… But Baby shook her head of any thoughts that might start forming. Those were a whole different worry for a much later date.

“You never did tell me what you asked him for.” It had taken ages for Mox to somehow get Baby to let it go and stop asking him what he had asked Santa for, for Christmas. The little boy was determined to keep his wish with him to the grave if he must.

“I actually don’t remember. It was probably something stupid like a puppy.” Mox played dumb and forgetful but truthfully he had never forgotten about the only Christmas wish he had ever made. He kept that wish in his heart every day ever since. Everything he had ever done and would ever do for the rest of his life was to make her happy. Because if Baby was happy, he was happy.

“Little Jonny Moxley asking Santa for a puppy?” Baby toyed with the idea for a few moments before coming to the conclusion that he wasn’t being 100% truthful with her. But who was she to pry into his life over something that happened practically two decades ago.

“The thought of you with a puppy is just too cute for words.” Her big strong boyfriend that had people cowering in fear, being a big old softy with a puppy? That was something she found herself melting at the thought of. Maybe that could possibly be the next big step in their relationship.

“OH!” Mox could practically see the colorful Christmas tree lights pop over her head as Baby’s whole body was practically vibrating with excited from a newfound idea.

“We should recreate this picture!”

The doubletake the man had done to fully process her idea had nearly given himself whiplash. Recreate? THAT photo?

“You’re fucking kidding me right?” He was not one to hold back his words as there was no way in hell she was going to be able to get him to sit on another grown ass man’s lap as an adult.

“No way I’m giving some old man a merry Christmas by letting you sit on his lap.” It was no secret that Mox was a protective and sometimes jealous man when it came to Baby. But she knew that for her sake, while he would have the bite to match his bark, he would be a good boyfriend and not mostly harm the poor men who dared try and flirt with her.

“We can recreate that picture right now.” Reaching forward, he took firm grip of her waist before falling backwards into old worn out leather recliner that had been the setting for so many past make outs.

“Did you know that your ass was perfectly crafted to fit in my lap.” She mewled softly at his praises, he knew she loved basking in his sweet words. It was like her catnip.

“You’ve been a very  _naughty_  girl this year. Do you know what  _naughty_  girls get?”

“No.” She whimpered while biting her lip. She had a good idea what he was going to say.

“ _Naughty_  girls get  **me**.”

His hands made sure to caress every inch of her hips and inner thighs as she sat flush against him. Her head arched back as she just let herself be ravished by her very attentive lover.

* * *

“Holy fuck this is so weird.”

The last time Jon Moxley had stepped foot into their local shopping mall, he had been 18 and being chased by the old overweight mall rent-a-cops who thought he was up to no good. And knowing him at the time, he probably was.

Now he was in his mid 20s, somewhat “responsible”, and walking around arm in arm with his beautiful girlfriend. Time had definitely changed.

To Baby this was like a dream come true. All she had ever wanted to do back when she was a teenager was be sickeningly adorable with her boyfriend in public to prove to everyone in their small town just how in love they were. The mall was the most public of places to do so.

“I can’t believe some of these stores are still in business.” She mused as they past various clothing boutiques that even back in the day were thought to be too bougie and risqué for small town minds.

“I knew all those apple pie housewives were kinky.” Mox made sure he was loud and heard by a group of much older women as they passed a particular lingerie boutique. All who were scandalized by such brazen accusations which Baby had to give a look of apology and hurriedly escorted her boyfriend as far away as possible.

“Jon! You’re terrible.” Baby giggled naughtily as she half heartily admonished when they were out of earshot.

“But you love me.” The grin on his face was smug as sin and only made the dimples on his cheeks more defined as he was so sure of himself.

“You know I do.” Both their hearts melted when her hand touched his cheek to gently guide their lips close into a tender kiss. She loved him with all her heart and everything she could have to offer, and he for her.

“You know we’re going in there later to pick out my Christmas present right?” Mox’s head jerked back in the direction of the lingerie that was apparently calling his name.

“But however will we find something in your size babe?” Baby was quick to quip out cheekily before her boyfriend playfully tickled her sides in punishment.

“Just for that, I’M picking out multiple presents for ME and YOU are going to wear them any time and anywhere I say. Anywhere.” The last word was practically growled as he nipped at her ear.

Before Baby could reply, a lowed boisterous laugh echoed through the mall, “HO HO HO!”

“Oh my god!” Baby practically shrieked with joy as Mox groaned with his whole body in dismay. That now counted as the second time he had been cockblocked by the big man in red.

“Jonny look!” Baby was already pulling her boyfriend by the arm in the direction of the sounds and could already make out the beginnings of a crowd towards the center of the mall. Parents and their children were all gathered in line waiting patiently (and not so patiently, much to Mox’s displeasure) to take pictures with the old local mall Santa.

“Oh my god I think that’s the same Santa from our childhood.” It was hard for Mox to admit it out loud but she was right, the old man that was currently bringing joy to the current youth of the mall was the same old man that a young Mox had poured his tiny heart to over a decade and a half ago.

“You mean he didn’t die?”

“Jonathan!” Her dainty hand was quick to cover his mouth in an attempt to stifle any words that could have easily ruined any children’s lives of they heard him. Luckily there were no impressionable youth around to be corrupted by his very unmerry spirit.

“What? It’s just that he was pretty old  _when we were young_. The old man has got some fight in his blood. I can respect that.” Mox shrugged, clearly not phased by his unpleased girlfriend.

“Just be a bit more careful okay? There are kids around. Please?” Baby was all about the Christmas spirit and keeping it alive for children as long as they could possibly have it. It was no secret that Baby was a kid’s type of girl. She adored every child she ever met and vice versa. For Mox if any other girl he was with even thought about kids that would have been a red flag and sent him running, but not with Baby. While the mere thought of children in his future did freak him the fuck out, he couldn’t deny that in the back of his mind, just a tiny little part of him warmed at the thought of Baby being pregnant with a little Mox. But not right now. They were way too young for that sort of big step in their relationship.

“I’ll be good. For you.” He promised as he took her smaller hand in his own and brought it up to press a kiss on her knuckles.

“Thank you. Love you. You’re the best.” She accentuated each statement with an adoring kiss to his lips which made him melt just a little bit more.

* * *

Winter night had come and while the dim lit cold parking lot would have been an eerie setting to the well adjusted of people, to Mox it was the only good place where he could take a much needed smoke break. He wouldn’t dare smoke around Baby, he knew that she did not care for his bad habit and he was gonna quit eventually… He just needed to let off some steam and smoke his anxiety away now that he was back home for the holidays.

“You know those are bad for you.”

Mox was frozen in place by the voice, though he didn’t need to turn around to know just who it was. Even though it had been years since their last encounter, that damn old jolly man had made somewhat of an impact.

“I figure I’m already on the naughty list. What’s the worst I can do?” He shrugged as he took another drag to calm his nerves.

“Contrary to belief, you were never on the naughty list.”

Craning his neck to give the old Saint Nick a thorough look of unamusement, he wasn’t really in the mood to start a fight.

“That fucking so?”

Why was he even humoring this old man? If it had been anyone else, he would have ripped into them for even pretending to know him and who he was. He had only truly talked to the man for like 5 minutes as a child, he didn’t know him!

“Children may do naughty things from time to time but that doesn’t make them inherently naughty. Not when they have no choice. You… were a bit of a special case. You certainly had all the makings of what could have been one for the naughty list, but someone held you back.”

It didn’t take a genius to know who he was talking about.

“Once again Baby saves the day.” Just saying her name made Mox smile just a little, though with company around he tried to save face and take another drag to distract himself.

“That little girl certainly does have a major impact on your life, and you with hers.” The old man mused rather mystically.

“Yeah well anyone with eyes can see that.” In a way, the couple had become a sort of imfamous of sorts. The notorious bad boy delinquent had somehow brainwashed the sweet girl next door and seduced her, or that was how he imagined people talking about them said.

“That is true… But those people wouldn’t know just how much of an impact you  ** _wish_**  to make on hers.”

Mox was once gain frozen to where he stood. The way the old man had said that one particular word, it was like he knew something. Something he had desperately tried to keep a secret for a very long time.

He finally jerked himself out of his thoughts and fully turned to face the elderly man at full height, trying to be somewhat intimidating as he did not care at all for being caught off guard like that. Especially when it came to something so important to him.

“What do you know?”

“Nothing much. Just that if you give her that present you’ve got in your pocket, then you’ll get your wish.” Out of instinct, Mox’s hand went to his secret pocket inside of his jacket that protected a small box close to his heart. The only place he truly trusted keeping it. The ultimate gift that he was trying to gain the courage to finally give to Baby. How could he have known about it?

“Babe?” Off in the distance Baby could be heard trying to search for him. It was once again a reflex for him to drop everything he had going on to turn his attention to the love of his life, just barely making out her figure far away in the darkness.

“Merry Christmas Jonathan.” The old man’s voice was now faint, as if he was just a mixture of a figment of his imagination and the wind and when Mox turned around, his spot was now empty. Leaving him by himself, smoking in the empty parking lot.

“There you are.” He nearly jumped out of his skin and actually dropped his now finished cigarette as Baby’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

“You know those are bad for you.” She joked lightly, deciding to let him off easy since it was the holidays.

“Yeah I heard.” He tried to laugh the sound that came from his was strained and anxious. His hand still laid over his secret pocket, sheltering his gift for her.

“What’s wrong?” Her arms loosened and was about to let go of him as his arms snapped down to pin her in place. He didn’t mind being the little spoon every now and then.

“Nuthin’ just… thought I lost the car keys.” His excuse was lame but it was the best he could come up with after being so shaken.

“That’s because you gave them to me silly. What would you do without me? Honestly.” She smiled as she stood on the tips of her toes to rest her chin on his shoulder and nuzzled the side of his face with her own.

“Honestly? I don’t even want to think about it.” A life without her in it was a life he did not want. And if he could be so lucky and if he got what he truly wanted and she said “yes”, he would never have to think about a life without her ever again.

“Love you.” He murmured into the side of her face as he pressed his lips against her soft cheek, bringing a pleasant shiver across her body. She adored it when he was openly lovely dovey with her and he knew it.

“Now let’s get that cute ass of yours home. I- er we got presents to wrap.”

“Presents?” Her whole body perked up and she carefully moved around so that they were face to face.

“Did you get me a present?” How could he have? She was with him the whole time. How could he have gotten her something in the small time they were separated? “What is it?”

“You’ll have to wait until Christmas.” He shook his head when she pouted. It was tough but he had to be strong and not ruin the surprise. No matter just how much he loved it when her bottom lip presented itself so perfectly and her doll eyes got just a bit more pretty (if that was even possible).

“But babe!” She whined as she bat her eyelashes at him to no effect. Whatever the gift was, it must have been important if he was keeping his resolve, it only excited her more.

“It’s getting late, let’s go home Baby.” Mox was quick to change the subject as he led her in the direction of their car. The sentence sounded so right to him. Home. Their home.

“I’m going to find out.” She said so sure of herself as Mox, being ever the gentleman, helped her into her side of the car. Leaning against the open car door he dropped his head low enough to show her his telltale dimpled grin and with just as much confidence he told her, “No you wont.” Before playfully closing the door, leaving her alone to cross her arms and huff once more.

As he rounded to his side of the car, once again out of nerves, he pat the concealed box to know it was there. “Just a few more days.” He mumbled to himself. Just a few more days until he popped the question…


	3. Unexpected Christmas Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((So I accidentally added this to my regular works instead of this one so I had to transfer this one over and delete it from the other work))
> 
> Paring: Mox x OC (Baby)
> 
> Summary: Local town sweetheart and her delinquent boyfriend wander down a dark alley at night! What happens next might surprise you!
> 
> Warning: Some swearing in it and somewhat sexual nature/kinks implied in the epilogue but nothing too graphic (It’s Mox we’re talking about here)
> 
> A/N: Ok so I’ve been legit trying to write this for AGES now. It’s been so sickeningly sweet and cute in my brain and like I’ve had chunks of it scattered and written for ages. Technically this is a Winter fic but like screw it. I finally finished it so it’s going up.

"It's nice being back home."

It was actually sort of funny, at any other time in their lives, Mox would have silently disagreed and thought about how weird it was to be back. Back to the place that held mostly bad memories and made him feel like the town pariah. But now that he was much older, and both his attitude and his life had managed to settle down a bit while he was out in the world with Baby, he guess he had to admit that things weren't so bad anymore.

Still a bit weird, but not entirely bad.

So all he gave was a nonchalant shrug, a soft grunt, and wrapped an arm around the waist of his lovely girlfriend pulling her to his side as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"You big softly." Baby teased as she tilted her head and beamed at her boyfriend. He was still rough around the edges, there was never going to be a time when those were smoothed down, and him with it. That's just not who Jon Moxley was as a person and Baby respected that. Hell she especially loved him for it. He was never afraid to be himself, never tried to change for the sake of his own image and how people perceived him. Mox was 100% Mox. She was just lucky that he shared sides of himself that he would never dare show another living soul. Just her.

As the pair strolled down the slowly illuminated sidewalk of the downtown area of their sleepy small town home, hints of fresh snow began to descend falling upon Baby's perfectly styled hair making her look even more the winter angel that he was head over heels for.

The apple pie town that he was so cynical about in the past seemed just a bit more picturesque now that he could share moments like this with her.

Yeah not so bad after all…

* * *

Night had fallen on the little town and while the area wasn't really what you called a crime hub, there was no such thing as too careful in Mox's mind as he wanted to escort Baby back home as safe as possible. Moonlight strolls around town were romantic in her mind and he would go along with it to make her happy, but he was in guard dog mode the whole way through.

Eventually Baby had gotten Mox to open up a bit more and bring her on a little tour down his own memory lane, pointing out spots that held interesting stories of his youth. His own little escapades when they were not back together just yet.

"That," he pointed out a condemned building with boarded up windows and a chain-link fence walling it from the public. "Was where I used to sneak into when I didn't want to go home or just needed a place to think."

"And over there." His head nudged to a dive, just barely hidden down some sunken stairs off the side walk, something anyone could have easily overlooked in day or night. "Was the bar I would go to, to just… forget. Never carded. I paid, they liquored me up." Back when he was younger, it was a win/win in his mind. No questions. No poking around. Just a transaction.

With each story, it broke Baby's heart more and more. Just hearing what his life had been like without her. Without anyone caring for him. Making sure that he was ok. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her with his words, she insisted on hearing it. It would have been ignorant of her to just dismiss his past and everything he had survived. It showed just how truly strong a person he was.

Just as they were about to pass by a dark, dimly lit alley, Mox once again pointed with a head nod. "And that was where I had many a fight after drinking too much at the bar. Hit on too many of the wrong women." Too many women that weren't Baby. "Their boyfriends didn't like that very much."

The alley was dark and ominous, there was a sort of strangely morose attraction to the setting as Baby stared down into it. It was as if she could hear the sounds of Mox's past scuffles. Soft whines of pain and low cries for help-… Wait was it possible that she was hearing those sounds?

"Mox?" She whispered as she tugged on his arm, he was none the wiser as he was busy reliving some of his more questionable moments.

"Mh?"

"I think there is someone in the alley…" She whispered as she tried to once again pick up the sounds she swore she heard. Her hand tugging harder on his arm as she tried to move into the alley.

"Hey now Babe, no need to do anything rash. It was probably just the wind." While Mox was born and raised on the instinct of self preservation, Baby had no need for such things as she had lived a safer life. In a way, HE had to be her protector.

But there it was again! Faint and almost pitiful, it had Baby calling for action as she wormed her way out of her boyfriend's embrace and ventured down the alley.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Are you hurt?"

Mox cursed as he followed right after, his guard up the whole time as if expecting something or someone to pop from the shadows.

By the time they had reached the end of the alley, their eyes had adjusted to their dark surroundings and noted that there was not a soul to be seen. But Baby swore that she had heard something.

"Hello?" She tried again to reach out, if someone had been hurt and she could have done something, anything…

Mox was just about to try and pull her safe out of the alley when a rustling noise alerted the couple to someone, or something, hiding near the dumpsters to the side of them.

His hand was out, trying to safeguard Baby from behind him. Motioning for her not to take another step. On guard he edged closer to the dumpster, trying to spot what could have made the noise.

"Huh?" But as he searched he found… nothing? No human in sight. Just a bunch of garbage. Boxes tossed out that didn't get thrown into the dumpster. He was about to turn and give the all clear when a particularly damaged box moved ever so slightly, and they finally seemed to find the source of the pathetic wail.

"Mox?" So it wasn't just him who had heard it. Looking over his shoulder he could see plain as day the look on concern on his girlfriend's face before he carefully reached out to move the box into better light. What he found in the box just about broke even his hardened pathetic excuse for a heart.

"The poor thing." Baby's heart was breaking as she gazed upon the runt of a puppy. Too small and young to be left alone in the cold December night.

They could just barely make out the faded writing on the box indicating that the puppy (and others that were hopefully more lucky) was up for grabs. An easy way to get rid of a handful of puppies just in time for the holiday season, not once thinking about the safety of the poor animals being left alone in the cold winter season.

"It's ok sweetie, I won't hurt you." Her tone was ever so gentle and kind as she knelt down carefully before the box that sheltered the puppy. Her hand slowly extended out for the pup to sniff and gage how much of a threat she was, which she obviously was not.

A soft, heart shattering whine came from the pup as it tried to curl around Baby's mittened hand to try and steal her warmth.

"Come here, you sweet thing." She could barely choke out before carefully scooping up the bulldog into her hands and cradling it as close to her chest inside her now partially unzipped jacket as possible.

"I got you." And as if the puppy could understand what she was saying, stared at her with wide innocent eyes and gave the most timid of licks to her face. It was in that instant that Mox knew that Baby was a goner. There was no way in heaven or hell that she would separate from that dog.

How could he blame her? He knew that his Baby had a soft spot in her heart for lost mutts, that would explain why she loved him so damn much. He could see the amount of love she had for the animal even from knowing it for less than five minutes. There was a bond between the two that could not be broken now.

"He's a tough little scamp. I'll give him that." Mox's voice was low and calm which peaked the interest of the puppy, turning it's head to look at the big man. The puppy showed no fear as it stared at Mox. If it sensed no fear from Baby being near him, then it had no reason to be afraid either.

"Should we call him an early Christmas gift to you, me, or a couple's gift for us both?" Mox mused as he playfully gave the puppy a well deserved scratch behind the ears. The pup was in pure heaven as it savored the warmth from Baby's chest and much needed love and care that it never got before that point.

Baby could only stare at Mox with watering eyes and a quivering lip as she processed what he had said. Was he actually considering…? She hadn't even dare suggest…

"What?" She sniffled pathetically trying to keep her emotions of joy at bay.

"Baby." Mox gave her an obvious look as he wrapped his arms around her body to pull her close, being careful not to crush the puppy now between them both.

"It's late. It's cold. He was up for grabs. So he's ours now. We'll figure it all out." Mox made it all sound so simple but for Baby this was such a huge step that she oh so desperately wanted. In the moment and in their relationship in general.

The puppy desperately pawed at Baby's chest as if he too understood what Mox was explaining. Careful little licks wiped away any tears that fell down her cheeks as she just cried in the arms of her love, along with a new love as well.

"Do you hear that cutie? You're ours now. We promise to love you and take care of you." Baby pressed a soft kiss atop the puppy's head to solidify her promise to him.

"We'll swing by the store real quick. Buy some food and a toy or two. Whatever other shit a dog needs." Mox put his arm around his girl as he protectively lead her out of the dark alley. While he probably seemed at home in one, it was no place for an innocent girl or a puppy. Those two were like peas in a pod with how pure they were, he noted in amusement. And now it was his goal in life to protect the pair at all costs.

* * *

"He should have a badass name. Something so no one will fuck wit' him." The subject in question gazed sleepily in Mox's direction and gave a yawn so loud it nearly shook his whole body.

"A name so cool that when I yell it for strangers to hear they shit their pants and run! Something like Killer or Chopper!" Mox wasn't really a guy to have some little dainty dog that he would have to carry in some purse. He was a man who would own a dog that would be as tough as he was. A true man's best friend. A man and his mutt. Baby on the other hand…

"No way Mox!" The precious ball of fur in her arms was by no means anything near a "Killer" or a "Chopper". Whatever hard life the pup had in store if it had stayed in that dark alley was no longer an issue. That puppy was going to be the most well taken dog in the history of dogs, if she had any say on the matter.

Baby wanted to name the pup something sweet and significant. Something with meaning and similar to a particular someone…

"JJ wouldn't hurt a fly." She cooed as she gently pet the puppy's head calmly.

"JJ?" Mox blinked slowly as he processed the name she had called the dog.

"JJ. Short for Jon Jr." She reasoned as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh hell no- We are not naming the dog after me!"

"Why not? He's your son. Your dog son! Little Jonathan Moxley Jr."

“I do not- he’s not-!!!” Mox knew he was fighting a losing battle but he had to at least try. “The poor mutt can’t be stuck with my name too.”

“I’m not letting this little angel be named something negative like “Homicide” or “Brain Damage” Moxley.”

“I wasn’t going to name him Brain Damage-" Mox had to take a breath as he tried to process how his girlfriend probably thought his mind worked.

"Baby… Babe… how about a compromise?” It was a long shot, a real swing for the fences, but Mox had an interesting idea.

Baby had to admit she was both skeptical and intrigued as Mox tried what was close to diplomacy as he got.

“We are listening.”

“Middle name.”

“What?”

“You heard me. A middle name. You get the first name and I get the middle. You call ‘im by the your name. I call him by mine.”

“Really?”

“How about JJ Mutt Moxley? JJ to you, Mutt to me.” He knew there was no living with himself if he somehow upset both his girlfriend and his new "dog son" as she put it.

The human female looked contemplative for a moment before looking down at the sleepy dog in her arms. "What do you think sweetheart?"

A soft lick on her cheek and then a playful yip directed towards Mox seemed to be the answer both were looking for.

"Agreed." Baby smiled as she pressed another kiss to the top of the pup's head before she stole a gentle kiss from her boyfriend.

"Welcome to the world, JJ Mutt Moxley."

* * *

 

BONUS CHEEKY EPILOGUE

"What do you think?"

"Basket."

That was the common back and forth between Mox and Baby as they shopped in the pet aisle of their only open store in town this late into the night.

While the couple didn't really know the first thing about shopping for a brand new pet, they were trying their best to think of necessities at least for the night until they could do proper research and get stuff for their home as well.

"Dog pads?"

"Basket."

"Dog food?"

"Basket."

"Dog treats?"

"Basket."

Even the things they weren't sure of, they put in the basket.

"Better safe than sorry." Was Baby's justification. And also a few "We need to get started on JJ's first Christmas! We have nothing to put under the tree for him!" To which Mox responded, "We just got him an hour ago!"

But when Baby loved, she loved with her whole heart and more. Mox couldn’t fault her for that. To him it, it was one of her best qualities.

"What do you think?" Baby looked away from the aisle of dog toys she was scanning to look at whatever her boyfriend was talking about.

In his hand held a lovely black leather dog collar. It looked to be of fine quality and held a classic charm to it's look. There was only one problem…

"It’s a bit to big for JJ." She mused as she playfully lifted her arm that carried the tiny pup so he was beside the collar that could have honestly been more like a belt to him.

"Who said it was for him?" She couldn't help but blink blankly in confusion for a moment before he spoke again, this time leaning forward, their faces close.

"This collar was meant for a different Mutt if you catch my drift." While the slow grin that formed on his face could have fooled her into thinking it was all some not so silly joke, the intense heat and dark passion that lurked in his eyes told her otherwise.

"Oh." She stood somewhat floored at the realization of his words and a pink blush burned across her cheeks. Her eyes kept darting back and forth between the color in his hand and his very apparent naked neck.

"I've been a good boy haven't I? Don't I get a treat too? Or do I need to beg for it?" His head ducked down to sensually nuzzle the side of her neck and playfully nip at her ear as he gave a low growl. He was being absolutely shameless tonight. And in public no less! What if their dog son could understand him?!

"Jon." His name was like a breathless sigh from her lips as she closed her eyes and took a moment to calm herself. They both knew things were serious when she used his name like that.

"Yeah Baby?" He went back to nuzzling her neck, his lips over her pulse point, smug in the fact that he could feel her erratic heartbeat at his teasing.

"Basket."


End file.
